


Hectic Moth

by regionalsky



Category: Twenty One Pilots, hectictyler
Genre: F/M, I literally want to die I hate myself, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: I seriously am going to end my life this is the best thing I've ever written.





	Hectic Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hectictyler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hectictyler).



Sarah was sad in her room. Ben and Veronica came over and they all started hanging out. They had a lot of fun as friends. They drank weed and smoked alcohol, replacing the vodka in the bottle with water.

Sarah watched Ben and Veronica jealously. Not really, because they were her best friends. But she'd always wanted to be in love to the level they were.

Her instagram account was dark and edgy, but not edgy enough. And besides, she needed something with light. She was a light person, exhaling an inner light along with a lot of weed.

While Ben and Veronica talked, Sarah's eyes were drawn to the light outside of her room. She hugged her knees, covered in thigh-high socks, and watched the day fade to night outside. Her head swam from the one shot of watered-down vodka that she had chased with lemon juice. 

A moth flitted around the light outside. Sarah couldn't take her eyes away. It excited her for reasons she couldn't describe. Her heart raced as she watched it more, her stomach fluttered. 

The moth was beautiful. Silhouetted by the setting sun, it bounced against the old yellow light with the beauty only an insect could have.

She felt the worry of the day melting away as she watched it. The furry antennae seemed to call out to her, the excitement in its dance with the bulb made her feel things she hadn't in months. It was safe to say that Sarah was extremely turned on.

"Sarah what are you doing?" ben asked, turning away from veronica for the first time in almost an hour. "What are you watching?"

Sarah shrugged, not looking away from the moth. "can you turn on that light?" she asked, pointing to the lamp behind ben. He shrugged, then leaned over to turn it on. 

She got the result the wanted. The moth was instantly at the window, staring at the light. Sarah rushed to the cold panes of glass, eagerness bursting in her chest. The moth came to rest at the window, and she placed her hand on it.  
"Hi," She whispered, blushing. The moth stared at her, and she suddenly knew what she had to do.  
Thrusting open the window, sarah reached out for the moth. Frigid air spilled into the room, causing veronica to shriek. "what the fuck?" ben yelled. "It's fucking cold."

but sarah didn't care. In her hand, he now rested. the moth. She jumped back on her bed, huddled around him. "what's your name?" she whispered.

the moth fluttered its wings. 

"I'll call you (insert your name)."

moths can't smile, but she swore she saw the moth smile.

(to be continued.......)

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely NOT satire


End file.
